


Compulsion

by DanielleDoustAllen



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Chicago (City), F/F, F/M, Female Stefan Salvatore, Fluff and Angst, Klaus is a softie, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Rebekah is Stef's sister, Siblings, Weddings, Werewolves, Witches, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleDoustAllen/pseuds/DanielleDoustAllen
Summary: Stefanie Salvatore, doesn't remember the 1920's very well. The bloodlust had blurred the era or so she thought.That will all change when a certain newly hybrid Klaus Mikaelson reminds her of her time in the Roaring Twenties.--------------"You compelled me!""Now, love I know you're ma-. Did you just slap me?""You deserve it, you hybrid dick."--------------Klaus Mikaelson x Stefan(ie) Salvatore(I don't own TVD, I only own the story-line of this book.)
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Main Characters

-1920's-

Lucy Fry as **Stefanie Salvatore**

Joseph Morgan as **Nik Mikaelson**

Claire Holt as **Rebekah Mikaelson**


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own TVD, I only own the story-line of this book.


	3. Remember

_"Now you remember."_

Those were the last words Stefanie Salvatore heard before rushing of memories clouded her mind.


	4. Grand Opening

Stefanie Salvatore and some poor sod of a man were dry humping in the back of a random car. The vampire's emotions ran high thanks to the make out. But, so were the humans. And the ripper had very little self control when it came to the substance that kept her alive.

So, it wasn't uncommon for Stef to leave a dead body after her snack was finished. When she did suck him dry, she wiped her chin with a small handkerchief that he was carrying and stepped out of the car. 

When she shut the door, Stefan poofed her hair with her hands and began to walk to her favorite forbidden bar that ran the underground. The lone ripper knocked on the door, before getting let in.

"Thanks sugar." She kissed the doorman on the cheek as she walked passed into the bar that was in full swing. She leaned against the railing, watching one of her witch friends singing on stage.

Gloria seeing her greeted her from a far with a sarcastic comment. "Looking for a good time Ms. Salvatore?"

"Save me a dance, Gloria!" 

Stefanie began walking down the steps, about to grab one of the drinks that passed by her, when some else took it instead. The blonde baby vamp was not used to this, turned around to see who it was. Only to find a dashing fellow with reddish blonde curls slicked back, styled in a very dashing suit spotting a white bow-tie. 

It was fair to say she was intrigued. "It's not polite to steal a ladies drink."

The man turned around at the sound of her voice and began strutting up to the stunning blonde. "Oh, Ms. Salvatore. I'm anything but polite."

He looked like he was gonna kiss her, so she closed her eyes in anticipation, before the fella whispered. "You're still wearing your date, love. I bet he was dashing."

"Not as dashing as you." Stefan spoke up, finally getting out of her daze from the closeness of the vampire. "You know my name, you gonna spill yours?"

A small chuckle left his lips. Amused at the baby vamps boldness. "Maybe." 

It was all the man said before he walked off. Leaving Stefanie Salvatore wanting to know more about this mystery man.


	5. Mind A Dance

Stefan was dancing silently on the dance floor alone with a glass completely empty of champagne. Usually she would find a partner but, at the moment she only wanted one man to dance with her. So, Stefanie was hoping to grab his attention. 

And luckily, she did. "Now, Ms. Salvatore. What's a pretty little thing like you dancing by her lonesome?"

She recognized the accent. It was the fella she wanted to dance with. Stef turned around with a smirk. "I was waiting for you, sugar." She held out her hand with a small pout. "Dance with me?" 

The mystery man smirked while grabbing her hand. "My pleasure, sweetheart."

The two danced in silence, swaying to the music. Before the younger of the two spoke up. "Are you ever going to tell me your name?"

"You have to earn it, love." He twirled her.

When he brought her back into his chest, they were close enough to kiss. Stef leaned up to his ear and whispered. "I guess I better start." Before releasing her hands from his, walking away swaying her hips. Knowing the unknown vampire was watching her.


	6. Hello, Little Sister

The two vampires were tucked away in a booth with very little light. The only thing that could be heard was small mews echoing off Stefanie and the sound of the strangers teeth breaking skin. 

"You know," Stef breathed out between moans. "This is where a fella tells the dame his name."

He chuckles against the blondes skin, making her shutter even more. "Nik."

That was all Nik said before invading her mouth with his. Enjoying the company the other gives. That was until Stefanie felt a presence. A presence that she knows all too well and annoys her greatly.

She pulled away from Nik, causing him to growl, trying to pull her back into the lust induced hunger. But when she didn't budge, he realized she was no longer looking at him, but a stranger with raven colored hair. And this stranger locked eyes with his new play thing before sauntering over. 

When he finally stood right in front of the duo, he opened his mouth, spewing a sentence that made the Original less confused. 

"Hello, little sister. Having fun are we?" 

The younger Salvatore rolled her eyes, taking her hands off Nik's chest. "Damon, what a lovely surprise. What brings you to this box?"

The man now known as Damon, and Stefanie's brother to Nik, waved his hands around the bar. "Just checking on my favorite little sister, of course. What else?"

"Maybe because you promised me an eternity of misery since your precious Katherine died." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Fair to say, Nik was intrigued. Could this be the same Katherine he was chasing?

"Aw, you remember! I'm glad, cause this will be so much easier." A dark gleam passed in his eye as he looked Nik up and down, checking him out. "Who's your pet?"

Nik growled at that, he's no-one's pet. "I suggest you change your tone there, mate."

Stefanie put her hands to Nik's chest, stopping him. Even though she didn't know how old he was compared to the two Salvatore's, she did know he trumped in strength. And even if she pretended to only care and blood and sex, he was still her brother. She preferred him to not have a missing heart.

"Now, now boys. There is no reason to fight." Stef put her hands out to each other. "Nik, this is my annoying older brother, Damon. Damon, this is Nik, my fella for tonight."

Nik arched a brow. "Only tonight? You hurt my feelings, love."

She patted his cheek. "Hush, you." Kissing his nose.

The two were interrupted by Damon, clearing his throat. "That is disgusting."

Both lovers rolled their eyes, before Nik spoke up. "Then you can leave. If you haven't noticed we're a bit busy."

The oldest Salvatore scoffed. "Yeah, not happening." He grabbed Stefanie out of the booth and threw her into the railing before going for the kill on Nik. However, he didn't expect Nik retaliating as fast as he did. 

Stefan finally got up to see Nik pinning her brother to the wall of the forbidden bar. "Nik, wait!"

"Yeah Nik, wait." Damon choked out.

Stefanie put her hands on Nik's shoulders. "I know you don't own me nothing, but please. He may be an ass, but he's my brother."

Nik looked back at her, his little play thing. Staring into her eyes. She's right, he doesn't owe her anything. But, she cared about family. Family that supposedly hates her. He could understand that. 

He loosened his fingers around Damon, and looked into his eyes. "You won't remember seeing Stefanie and I here. You looked but you couldn't see. When you couldn't find your sister you left town. Now leave."

Damon, seeming robotic, repeated almost everything Nik said before leaving the bar to skip town.

Stef watched her brother leave without uttering a word to her. He was acting like a human when being compelled. That's when it struck her, he was compelled, Nik compelled her brother. Who was this man?

"You, you compelled him?" Her eyes were widened with fascination. "How? Vampires can’t compel other vampires?"

Nik only smirked. "I'm a special vampire." Pulling her into a searing kiss. Making her forget all the questions she possessed. 

\------------

She later woke up in her apartment with an arm wrapped around her nude torso. Turning to the left, she wasn't at all surprised to see Nik in the same boat. 

She slowly moved his arm from her, bringing up the cover with her as she sat up to stretch. After a moment, Stefanie sat on the edge of the bed. Questions from last night spread around her mind like a virus.

How old was he? How did he compel Damon? 

Then it clicked. She only heard whispers about a family that were the first. Who had all the powers of vampires, but could do more than any normal one could. But, Stef always believed they were an old wives tale. Nothing of truth. But, apparently it was only the truth. She guessed vampires had to start somewhere.

Stefan's eyes widened, she just slept with the oldest one of her kind. 

And she liked it.

Almost like Nik heard her thoughts, he started to stir. A sign he just woken up. But, before he could utter a word to the female, she spoke up about her theory. "Is it true? You're the first of our kind?"

Nik, finally fully awake, turns on his side to see Stef looking at him from over her shoulder. "I am." Running his fingers down her back. Grinning smugly at the reaction he got from her. 

Stefanie let at a whimper. Something that hasn't happened in all the years as a vampire. "Are you gonna kill me?"

A chuckle escaped the Original's lips. Grabbing her arms and pulling her back into bed. Rolling on top of her. "I've thought about it," He began playing with a strand of hair. "but you are far too beautiful to die, love." He then changed the subject, moving to nuzzle her neck. "Now, shall we get back to our activities or are you gonna ask me more questions?" 

The younger of the two moved Nik’s head back to see turquoise colored eyes that seemed to sparkle from the little light creeping through the window. Trying to find any telling signs of a lie. Not finding any, she succumbed to the weakness of lust and comfort. Something she hasn't felt in a very long time. 

So, somewhat hesitantly, kissed him once more. Nik chuckled against her lips, but let her take the time to understand what was going on. This man could kill her without her even realizing, but still sparred her brother after she asked. He didn't seem all that bad.

After the battle going on in her mind, she came up with a conclusion. She gladly accepted the fall to the dark side. After all, it had a great smile. 


	7. Morning Domestics

It was the fifth night in a row where the two vampires woke up in the same bed. Stefanie was the one who usually woke up first, and today was no exception. She slowly untangled her limbs from Nik’s. Throwing on one of her silk robes, she heads to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Pulling out the pancake mix, having already made it more times than she can count, there was no need to read the recipe. Just as she finished mixing the ingredients together, two arms wrapped around her torso. Arms she just escaped out of.

“One of these days, love.” Nik whispered in her ear. “I will be able to wake with you by my side.”

A giggle reached his ears. “Then who would make you breakfast?” Stefanie turned around in his arms. “It is the most important meal of the day.”

He leaned down to give her a slow, passionate kiss. “I can think of something.”

She swatted at his chest. “Nik!” Scolding him, trying to hide her blush.

Nik laughed while rubbing his chest, pretending it hurt. 

The youngest of the two pushed the other towards the fridge, still giggling. “Go cut up some strawberries.” Stefanie turned back around to flip the pancakes. “It’ll give you something to do, besides bug me.”

He pulled out the strawberries. “Bug you? You wound me, love.”

Giggling once more, walking over to him and giving him a brief kiss. “Shush you. And cut the strawberries.”

“Yes ma'am.” 


	8. Meeting Another Original

Back at the bar, Nik and Stefanie were in a lip lock. Fighting for dominance with each and every kiss right in front of a drained human girl. They were both too far into their lust to induce haze to care. 

“Nik, I wanna dance.” Stef said in between kisses.

Nik moved to her neck. “In a minute love.” He pierced her neck with his teeth. “I’m famished.”

A giggle left Salvatore's lips, she was about to say something when a voice called out to them.

“Nik. I’m bored, stop playing with your toy and dance with me.” A blonde that resembled Nik by a fair amount walked up to them.

Nik wasn’t happy to be interrupted. “Not now Rebekah, can’t you see I’m busy?”

The name struck a familiar cord in Stefanie, she pulled away from Nik completely. Fully focused on this Rebekah character. “Your Rebekah? His little sister?”

Rebekah looked a bit shocked that her big brother would talk about her. “Yes, who are you?”

“Stefanie Salvatore.” She shimmied out of the booth, causing Nik to growl. “Shush, sugar.” She then addressed the female Original. “I’m Nik's lady friend.” She offered the older female a handshake. “I must say, attractiveness runs in the family.” Fair to say, the older didn’t expect that. “Now, Nik doesn’t want to dance with me, so how bout we dance and complain how annoying older brothers are”

Rebekah cocked her head to the side, with a slight smirk. “You have a brother?”

“I do.” She nodded. “He kinda hates me right now, but all the same.” Stefan held out her hand. “How bout that dance?”

Nik was watching the whole exchange with wide eyes. Thinking of all the things that could go wrong with the two main women in his life start conspiring against him. “Now, wait one min-”

“I think it’s a splendid idea.” Rebekah interrupted him. She grabbed the other blonde's hand. “I’m stealing your date Nik.”

As Rebekah dragged Stefanie away, all she could do is giggle from the face that the great locked hybrid was making. 

Safe to say, it was quite comical. 


	9. Lovebirds

“Nik!” Stefanie yelled while running through the apartment. “Have you seen my other emerald earring?”

“Have you checked the couch cushions?” Said person yelled from the bedroom.

She then dove to the couch, throwing the cushions, before spotting the emerald earring. “Thanks, Sugar!” Stef then looked into one of her windows to put in the other earring. “Okay, I’m ready.” Turning around to see Niklaus leaning against the door frame.

“I’m surprised.” He stalked over to her. “Any later we would’ve been late.” He grabbed her hand, twirling her. 

The woman giggled. “Please, you’re just as bad as I am.”

He shrugged, while smirking. “Maybe.” Leaning down to give her a kiss.

“Hey, lovebirds!” They broke their kiss to see Rebekah leaning into the room. “If you continue your little smooch fest, we’ll be late.” She began to walk out. “If you’re not in the car in three minutes, I’m leaving without you!”

The two locked eyes for a few seconds, before letting out a small fit of giggles. “Shall we, love?” Nik held out his arm.

“We shall.” 


	10. My Girl

Nik had two girls hanging on his arms as he entered the forbidden bar. One was his little sister Rebekah, while the other was his current lover, Stefanie Salvatore. He wore a tight tux with the two ladies who wore gold (Rebekah) and the other wore emerald green (Stefanie). Bex unhooked her arm and turned to the couple. “You two chit chat, I need booze.” Then she eyed a tasteful little bugger. “And maybe, dinner.”

They watched her walk away and started chatting away. Stefan turned towards Niklaus. “Dance with me?” She held out her hand.

Nik tapped his chin, pretending to think about his question. “I don’t know. What do I get in return, love?”

She ran her pointer finger over his lips. “My undying affection, sugar.”

A saucy smirk appeared on his lips, leaning down. “Mmm, I like the sound of that.” Giving her a   
slow kiss, knowing it was making her weak in the knees. When they pulled apart, Nik took her to the dance floor. Her giggling like a madman all the while.

\----------

After what seemed like hours of the two dancing with nothing, but smiles and laughs. The two decided it was time to sit, so they left the floor to their booth. However, someone was already sitting there. Stefanie was not happy. “Excuse me. Excuse me!” The people looked up at the female’s voice. “Yes, you. You’re sitting in our seat.” She brought her finger up to her mouth, biting it. Trying to seem innocent. 

The three man, stared blankly before cracking up laughing. Safe to say, the couple was not amused. “Go find somewhere else to sit, sweetheart.” He then checked out Nik. “May I suggest the powder room?” At the joke, the three men threw their heads back laughing.

Stefan gave an exaggerated pout, before turning to her lover. “Nik.” She whined. “They won’t listen.”

Said man just shook his head, tutting. “You should have listened to the lady, gentleman. I don’t like it when people make my girl sad.” He then looked into the eyes of the man who made the joke. “So, you’re gonna offer her your carotid artery and let her feed till you die.”

Her eyes lit up when she saw the man offer it, while the other man backed away in fear when they saw Stefanie drink their friend dry. After she dropped him to the floor, savoring all of him, she cocked her head to the side, blood ran down the side of her lips. She then pulled Nik into a searing kiss. When they pulled away, she realized the other two fools were still there. Seemingly to frighten to move. “What are we gonna do to these fools?” 

Nik, swiped the blood of her chin with his thumb. Licking it off as he thought about it. “Anything you want, my pretty little ripper.” Once again, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, before whispering what she wanted. Nik was intrigued. “Your wish is my command.”

Let’s just say, those two men didn’t live long enough to see the following day.


	11. Shopping Spree

“What do you think of this?” Rebekah holds up a shimmering rose colored dress. 

Stefanie cocked her head to the side, glancing up and down before clicking her tongue. “I personally think you would look smashing in…” She trailed off before picking a cream colored dress. “This one. It looks perfect for an angel, which means.” She bopped her nose. “It’s almost perfect for you.” They both burst into a fit of giggles. 

Bex knocked shoulders with the younger blonde. “If anything, you’re the angel babyface.”

“Please.” She waved her hand in dismissal. “If anything, I’m the devil, sweetheart.” Stefan smirked at the Original.

“Don’t let Nik hear you say that. He’d throw a fit.”

“He would, wouldn’t he?” 

They both burst into giggles once again, before settling. “So, how is it?” Stefan cocked her head to the side at the question, causing Rebekah to elaborate. “You and my brother? I must confess, I didn’t think you two would last.”

Stefan turned to look at the rack filled with dresses in one of the top clothing stores in Chicago, taking a moment to answer. “Were good. Really good, even. We just seemed to fit. The blood thirsty original and the ripper. At first I thought it would only last a few days as well, but I guess I got attached.”

Rebekah hummed at the explanation. “If it’s any consolation, I think he grew attached to you too.”

A love sick smile appeared on the ripper’s face. “Really?”

“Really.” The older blonde confirmed. “And I have to say, for the first time in a while, Nik seems happy. I wanted to thank you."

“You don’t need to thank me, Rebekah.” Stefan pulled her into a hug. “I’m glad I met you and your brother.”

Rebekah held onto her tight. “I’m glad we met you too.”


End file.
